


The Wolf

by SylverRhyme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: Liam should have known. Really, he should have expected it. They knew there were still hunters in town, even if they weren’t actively hunting anymore. But nothing could be the same when his own classmates had attacked him, when he’d recognized faces in the streets as those behind the guns Gerard had sold. So, he should have known the peace they’d settled uneasily into wouldn’t last.





	The Wolf

Liam should have known. Really, he should have expected it. They knew there were still hunters in town, even if they weren’t actively hunting anymore. But nothing could be the same when his own classmates had attacked him, when he’d recognized faces in the streets as those behind the guns Gerard had sold. So, he should have known the peace they’d settled uneasily into wouldn’t last.

And yet, his first inkling that something was wrong was an unfamiliar scent stinging his nostrils at the back door to his house. His eyes flashed briefly before he closed them and drew in a lungful of the scent. He knew anyone looking over would be a bit concerned with the teenager literally sniffing at the door to his own house, and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot for all of one second. Because then the unfamiliarity of the scent mixed with those that were familiar; achingly so. _Metal, gunpowder...wolfsbane._ But what turned his blood to ice and stopped his heart in his chest was the acrid, sickeningly sweet smell of his mother’s terror.

His bag slid uselessly to the side of the steps as his lip curled, driving the scent further along the roof of his mouth as his eyes opened, glowing so brightly they cast golden shadows down his cheeks. And then the door was off its hinges and still in his hands as he stood in the living room, clothes still fluttering from his explosive entry to the house. Golden eyes flickered to stunned blue, fangs slowly sliding in against his gums as he willed himself to move, to scream, to do something, because Jenna and David weren’t moving. His heartbeat sluggishly in his chest, like it was hesitating, trying to slow to a stop to help him strain to catch the sounds of his parents’ hearts. For a moment, dizzying relief swam through his gut and brought tears to his eyes as he heard the sound of hearts beating. But that relief crashed into a million pieces as he realized he could hear nothing in front of him, nothing from where his mother lay crumpled against the couch, his stepfather sprawled across her lap on his back, their eyes staring without seeing at their own blood splattered on the ceiling. The scent of death and blood mingled with the rush of satisfaction flowing in from behind him, but still he couldn’t turn. He could only stare at the holes in his parents’ heads.

“It’s a shame, really,” the voice drawled, and a shiver ran down Liam’s frame. Slowly, stiffly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, the muscles and bones protesting the movement with an ominous pop. The woman leaned her hip against the kitchen counter, deft fingers running over the curve of her gun. Liam’s eyes dropped to the movement, rocketing back up at the satisfied smirk toying with the corners of her mouth. He had the sudden urge to push his claws into her mouth and rip that grin from her face. If Monroe could see the murder in his eyes, she either didn’t care or didn’t take it too seriously. “I mean, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt humans. But we couldn’t be sure they were still human. Or,” she laughed, gesturing with the gun at the teenager still holding the door. “Or, if they even knew what a monster their son was. And really, I don’t know what’s worse; not even knowing their own child’s species, or actively protecting that killing machine.” She smiled, almost sadly, like she regretted it. Liam’s nose flared, but all he could smell was excitement and contentment. “Either way, they had to be put down. Don’t be too sad, sweetie; you’ll join them soon,” she said, and her hand shifted. Liam watched as the gun pulled up, aiming for the center of his back. He turned back to the bodies on the couch, blinking owlishly.

 _Bodies_ , his mind repeated, and his wolf stirred in his chest, uncoiling to peer out through Liam’s eyes. **The smell isn’t right** , it grumbled. He could feel the wolf spreading lazily through him, settling in his limbs with a contented sigh that spilled from Liam’s lips, his spine straightening. The wolf snuffled at his mind softly, gently pushing forward as Liam pulled back, for once welcoming the release. The wolf growled, the rumble of it pulling out of his chest and past fangs, the door splintering as claws shredded it like a hot knife in butter. Liam distantly wondered what his claws would feel like running through flesh, and his wolf promised with a gentle sigh that they’d find out together. Then the gun shot off, and if there was pain, Liam didn’t feel it, because the wolf roared and Liam pushed himself to the back of his mind, closing his eyes and hiding like a child while the wolf fought for both of them.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The scent of blood, terror, and offal filled the air, thick and cloying as it settled in against his tongue. The wolf grumbled in pleasure as Liam snarled, turning and raking his claws through something that sputtered back at him, shuddering, but not dying. Something beside him moved as he whirled, turning towards it with a roar that died in his throat. The thing that looked back at him didn’t make sense. It was too red and black, too large, too hunched over to be recognizable. Dread started coiling in his gut as the wolf withdrew slightly, as if even it couldn’t make sense of it. It was only then that Liam saw the glow of gold eyes that his brain finally saw. Liam was covered in red, things thicker than blood rolling down his body from where they’d landed. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid out through too many fangs to poke idly at his lips. Something thick and dark fell past his teeth, falling to his shirt with a soft plopping sound. A soft sound had him turning behind him again, and Monroe’s dark eyes peered out at him from the mess of meat that was her face. Despite the angle of her jaw and the rips in her lips, she gave him a cruel and bloody smile. “Look at you,” she gurgled at him, voice a harsh whisper. “You’re not a werewolf; you’re just a monster.” The words kicked the air from his lungs, and he didn’t look away as the light faded in her eyes, the ruin of her chest shuddering as her heart gave a final beat before giving up it’s fight. She stared at him while she died. Liam slowly turned back to his own reflection. The second he realized it was a mirror, he knew he was standing at the bottom of the stairs behind the wall that lead to the living room, just past the corner of the kitchen. And the second he knew where he was, it was like the veil was lifted and he could suddenly see.

Blood and gore was splattered on every surface; slowly sliding from the walls, dripped from the ceiling, pooling on the floor, a combination of all three against the table mom usually tossed her keys. He stared at a bead of blood rolling down one of the leaves of the hanging ivy pot, and even when his gut was telling him to turn away, he didn’t. He didn’t know how he knew but when the pot finally turned around and eyes peered over the the rim where a head had flown, he wasn’t surprised. And then his lungs burned and he breathed in. The head’s name was Samantha Herron. She worked at the deli not far from his house. She had been Gabe’s closest friend aside from Nolan. They took AP History together. She was seventeen. He turned and puked, the scent of her tears and terror mixed with her blood and death suddenly too much. What spilled from his mouth was hot and heavy, full of red and clumps that didn’t make sense. Until he saw a finger. A low keening sound burst from his chest as he sank to his knees, the movement beside him catching his eye again.

His neck protested as his head snapped up to meet his own eyes in the cracked mirror. The gold held steady as he watched, then flickered like a flame sputtering in the wind. The fire dimmed and darkened, then brightened, burning cold instead of hot. Liam took a shuddering breath as he stared at the glowing, violent blue of his eyes. He blinked, but the blue held. He shook his head and scrubbed at his face with still-clawed hands, but when he peered back at the mirror, his eyes were still the cold blue of a killer. His wolf murmured in the back of his mind, the press of fur sliding against his skin comforting and warm. Hot breath blasted across the back of his neck, and Liam closed his eyes. He could imagine the wolf standing behind him, broad chest pressed to his back, a paw curled over his hand as if trying to hold it, a soft nose nuzzling at the nape of his neck. **I could help** , the wolf whispered in his mind. “How?” Liam whispered back, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. **We can run** , the wolf replied, and Liam could see it pressing in against his back, willing the skin between them to split and allow them to merge. The wolf sighed in Liam’s throat as his bones began to creak, muscles shifting under his skin. Claws tore at his clothes, struggling to free himself when his wolf growled in frustration. Teeth snapped irritably and the fabric finally tore, a satisfied rumble echoing in his chest.

Muscles shifted oddly as their head lifted, nose twitching as they opened their eyes. Somehow the burning blue fit better when it was staring out of a furred face, even when that face was splattered with gore so thick it was impossible to see the coloring. Lips pulled back in a silent snarl, and their long teeth glinted, shining white under the blood. Their paws slipped on something Liam didn’t want to think about, and the wolf grumbled softly. **It is meat** , it sighed, for it held none of the regret and bitterness Liam did. And Liam clung to that detachment as the wolf looked around the room. The bodies were pile piles of meat and blood and bone, their insides on the out. The scent of death and blood was intoxicating, the terror that seeped into the walls making them drool. But they didn’t want to eat; no, the wolf paced restlessly in Liam’s mind seconds before the wolf they were repeated the movements. **We run** , the wolf said. _We run_ , Liam agreed, and the wolf lurched forward, nose twitching as the scent of fresh air called to it, paws thundering across the floor as they spilled out of the open doorway and into the fresh night air. They both relished the change in scents for only a brief moment before the wolf turned and charged down the street, and Liam was content to simply watch the world blur by.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is a random fic that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I just needed to get it down. There will be a follow-up chapter or two at some point; I'll try to get it out in the next few days.
> 
> I originally had this as a Thiam fic, but it's not really centered around the relationship, theirs or any others implied. It's mostly just Liam bouncing around in his own head lmao
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like it so far!


End file.
